


The Gayest of Loves

by Bam4Me



Series: Right Hand [4]
Category: Xena - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: But it fits in that category, Demon!Stiles, Gen, M/M, kind of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gayest thing so far in this series. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gayest of Loves

"What about your dad?" Stiles looked up from his laptop, pausing in his typing to give Scott a confused look. Stiles shrugged, looking a little lost.

"What about him Scotty?" Scott sighed, realizing Stiles hadn't been listening to a word he'd said this whole time and sat back against the chair Derek was curled up in, looking annoyed.

"Your dad Stiles? What does he know about you?"

Stiles looked lost for another moment before suddenly getting it. "Oh! What does he know about my, um... not quite fully human status?"

Scott nodded, looking exasperated for the moment. Derek reached down one hand from his lap and pet through Scott's messy curls to sooth him. Scott easily relaxed at the feeling of pack.

"Um... well, he knows everything I guess." Stiles shrugged as if that was all there was to it and went back to his English paper.

"Wait? What do you mean everything? How did he figure it out, or did you tell him?" Stiles looked up at Malia, sitting next to Peter on the couch, watching him play packman on his phone under the guise of texting.

Stiles smiled at the memory. "Well uh... in all honesty, I never had to tell him, he always knew."

They looked confused and even Peter looked up to pay attention to their conversation. "Was it because of your mother?"

Stiles shook his head. "Kind of but no. When I first met my parents, they were still in high school. I wasn't going there or anything, but I did have a tendency to lurk around because I liked playing with the Hale children there at the time. I'm pretty sure you two don't even remember me, Peter was so damn little at the time."

Derek and Peter looked a little confused but nodded for him to continue. "I never really have many friends because of never having been alive or anything, but the Hale pack knew what I was and accepted me into their home. I truly love your pack because of it to be honest."

Derek and Peter seemed to get fond looks in their eyes at the sentiment. "But, when I first met Mama and Dad, they were of course doing something they shouldn't have. Mama was playing with dark magic and Dad wasn't in on it, but he sure was cheering her on about it. They were kind of idiots in high school. Luckily I somehow convinced them to stop, but at a bit of a price.

"I told them that if they stopped I would teach them how to use proper light magic and use it to help people, not hurt them. Of course they came around to it and loved it too. They became very good friends of mine, and I even attended their wedding. Funny that, not many kids can say they attended a wedding before they were even born."

Malia still looked confused though. "Why are you their son then?"

Stiles shrugged, setting his laptop aside after closing it. "Because they wanted one. They found out rather quickly that they couldn't have kids, and honestly, it wasn't something that we could have fixed for them, so I called up Celesta and asked her if I could be resurrected once more to give them the child they wanted. She thought it was very kind of me and said yes. Thankfully Mama had no issues carrying me to term, with just a little bit of cheating on the part of magic. Here I am now. Dad always knew who I was, and he never loved me any less for having a little experience under my belt. Overall, I don't regret it either."

"Guess that does make a little sense."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Scott shrugged. "I've wondered why they actually seemed to name you after yourself for a while now."

Stiles just smiled and nodded in confirmation.

The pack scattered around the room looked a little awed at the information and Stiles took his computer back up. He really needed to finish that essay.

***

Stiles was humming in Derek's kitchen that he had taken over to make dinner for the pack when the room had suddenly gone quiet around him. For a moment he thought they had just finally gotten bored and left him so he took a moment to put something in the oven and turn on the timer before turning around to see what was going on.

He was pleasantly surprised for once actually. The humming died off as he looked at the figure standing in awe in the kitchen, looking at things like he'd never seen anything like it before, and his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Dami-" His word was choked off as the figure finally turned to look at him, a large grin dancing upon his face at the sight of Stiles. He had been looking around the room, fairly awed, and poking at something on the counter.

The rest of the pack just seemed stunned, not quite sure if they should be attacking or standing down right now.

"Genim, my love I've come to see you. Are you not pleased to see me?"

Stiles nearly dropped the spatula in his hands, tossing it on the counter and quickly crossing room to Damien's side. He poked at the chest in front of him, finding it solid and firm, something that a ghost was most definitely not. He poked it again a few more times just to be sure and smiled himself, flinging himself bodily at the figure in front of him, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around him and trying to catch his breath that seemed to elude him right now.

"You stupid idiot, why are you even here?" Stiles pulled back, looking up at Damien and shakily reached out a hand to touch the man's face, tracing the new looking laugh lines around his eyes and smiling fondly. He barely looked thirty five. Just as old as when they met.

Oh how he'd missed that stupid pretty face more than he'd even realized. Stiles couldn't help leaning upwards to press a kiss to Damien's cheek, before peppering his face with light kisses and love, looking happier than he'd been in a while.

"Well I was talking with Celesta about how much I missed you and all-"

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "No, you were bugging her about how sucky it is that you haven't seen me in so long, and she both took pity on you and decided to give you to me to deal with. Right?"

Damien's face reddened a little and he looked away with a smile. "Maybe. But that does not matter. I have two weeks with you, and I plan to spend as much of it as I can by your side."

Stiles reached up and wiped at a forming tear in his eye and smiled shakily. "Okay. Of course you can, wait... two weeks? Even for her that's a bit loving. Maybe she's decided to be nice for once."

He rolled his eyes a little, wondering what her actual intentions were before shrugging and pressing another kiss to Damien's mouth, nearly bouncing in place he was so happy.

"Um... Are we interrupting something?" Stiles looked over Damien's shoulder to see the rest of the pack had not left the room like he originally thought but were sitting around the room in various positions looking confused and intrigued.

"Hmm... not really to be honest. Just kinda chilling over here. You guys good over there?"

Scott nodded enthusiastically, looking kind of interested more than anything. "You know Stiles, the weirdest thing happened today. We were all just sitting around having a chat in the kitchen, when this weird British guy in totally posh clothes popped up... it was weird, maybe you might know why it happened?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know actually. Maybe you should ask the queen, she always seems to have answers about things..."

Damien snorted and wrapped both arms around Stiles from behind, happily invading Stiles' space and watching them all interact. "You're friends are weird. I like them."

Stiles paused for a moment, feeling a sense of deja vu but shrugging it off. "Well they do have a point Damien, you did just kind of pop out of no where."

Damien shrugged "I missed you."

Stiles rolled his eyes again and smiled at the pack. "Um, this is Damien, my... long term partner I guess is a good way of putting it. He's actually dead, so seeing him was a bit of a shock, at least, seeing him outside of the underworld was a shock. But either way, he's staying for a couple of weeks I guess, so you should probably just get used to him. He's kind of annoying so I don't blame you if you com-"

Damien clamped a hand over Stiles' mouth looking annoyed at his words before pausing. "Have you gotten shorter? Last I saw you you weren't this miniature."

Stiles pulled his hand off with a glare. "Well duh, I'm kind of a teenager right now. Teenagers are short sometimes. Just look at Scotty, he's more miniature than me, kind of." 

There was snickering and a 'Hey!' from Scott on the other side of the room but Stiles ignored it, looking back at Damien and getting sappy again as he looked into his eyes. Those stupid big blue eyes.

He grinned like an idiot, leaning in and pressing a dry kiss to Damien's lips, once more bouncing in his excitement.

He pulled back and gave the pack a dopey look, grinning, "Isn't he just so cute? I want like seven of him."

There was an awkward clearing of a throat and Stiles looked at Peter, who was making a sour face, "What?"

"Shouldn't that kind of talk stay in the bedroom?"

Stiles glared a little, before turning back to Damien and peppering more kisses all over his face. "Mine, all mine. Not any of your's. Only mine. Mine, mine, mine mine, mine, mine, mine."

Scott snorted and got off the counter, rolling his eyes as he left the room, "Just don't screw him in the kitchen, Derek might pull your head off."

Stiles wrinkled his nose and watched the were's trickle out of the room, shooing away the stragglers with a dark look. "Don't listen to them, they're just testy because it's close to their time of the month."

Damien made a slightly confused face before his eyes widened and he ducked, a bright green tennis ball flying over his head and bouncing off the cabinet behind them. "I can see that."

***

"So, werewolves huh?"

Stiles laughed a little, head laying against Damien's thigh while he did some work on the one extra class he was taking over the summer on his laptop, Damien occasionally poking at the laptop and making Stiles swat at his hands.

"Yeah, werewolves." Scott grinned maniacally from his place on the floor next to Derek.

Damien nodded, obviously distracted by the laptop still, "Um, weird..."

"Really?"

Damien finally looked up and smiled, "Oh, no actually. Known for a while now. Genim can't keep a secret to save his life."

Stiles snorted from his place and swatted Damien's thigh, "No, I can keep secrets, just, not from you. You're cute, and you're kind of the person I hope to spend the rest of eternity with, so I just don't see the point."

Damien nodded, poking at the screen of Stiles' laptop until Stiles finally pulled his hand back with a sigh, "Would you like me to teach you how to use it then?"

Damien sat up a little straighter, "Yes please. I would love to see how it works."

Stiles snorted and wriggled the mouse out from under Damien's fingers, pressing save and closing out of his essay before Damien could lose it for him, "I have no idea how to work it, I just know how to use it."

Damien plucked it from Stiles' hands with a grin, fully uncaring that he was getting weird looks from the pack and poked a button, "What does it do?"

***

"He's... nice."

Stiles sighed and pushed Damien though the kitchen to sit at the table, "He's dead, Dad."

"Yeah, but, you're you. I didn't really expect any less."

Stiles smiled and sat down next to him, "I think I might have some good news though."

John raised an eyebrow at his son and smiled, "What would that be?"

Stiles grinned, "I think I can talk Celesta into letting Mama visit."

John's hand stopped, halfway through reaching for his water in front of him and just paused. "Your mother? Claudia? Claudia might suddenly show up on our doorstep one day? Oh..."

Stiles paused and reached out to poke John in the arm, "What's wrong, Dad? You don't seem as excited as I thought you would be."

John put the water down and bit his lip for a moment, "Well, could we pick the day?"

Stiles grinned, "I actually had an idea about that. Maybe we could pick a few days. Honestly, Celesta could hardly ever say no to me, and if she's willing, I'm more than happy to ask for a little more than I might deserve. What about Christmas and her birthday. Maybe mother's day too."

John pulled his arm back, a grin threatening to split his face at the news, "Oh, I think that might be the best idea, Stiles. She would love that, wouldn't she?"

Stiles nodded, "The best part is, it's not like we're using dark magic or anything, so no chance of her staying as an evil zombie either. Just plain old, Mama."

Damien looked up from where he had been poking at the lasagna on his plate with a curious expression and smiled, "She will be most pleased, I expect. She does miss you both so much."

John frowned, "You two have met?"

Damien nodded, "It was an odd day when Celesta brought a newly deceased woman to me, telling me that she was my love's mother. But I guess she figured Claudia could use the company. Some people do not take dying as well as others."

John chewed carefully before looking back up, "How is she?"

Damien smiled, "She is happy. She misses you both dearly, but I think she is happy. She talks fondly of the day her husband and child will once more be by her side in death. Morbid though it seams, I think she has come to terms with her mortality."

John nodded, not quite sure how he felt about that, "Tell me, how did you die?"

Stiles looked up at his dad and smiled, "He died of old age, Dad. I would never let anything happen to my Damien."

John watched in sick fascination as Stiles made kissy faces at Damien until the man sighed and returned one of them, looking exasperatedly fond of Stiles.

Oh god, they were so cute, he was gonna gag.

***

"Guys! Oh fuck, guys! I just realized a thing!"

The pack looked up at the door that Stiles was animatedly jumping in, looking so damn excited for once, it was kind of scary.

"Um... what?"

Stiles beamed at Malia and proudly proclaimed, "I'm older than dirt!"

The pack all groaned at the horrible joke and watched Stiles slowly stroll out of the room, cackling at his own joke and holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.

The weres listened in, hearing him repeat the joke to Damien when asked and all gave snickers of their own when they heard Damien telling him 'no.'

"Well, at least he's found someone that will tell him off when he makes bad jokes."

The pack all looked at Peter and begrudgingly nodded.

***

"So... human?"

Damien looked at Scott curiously before slowly nodding, "Human. No traces of druid or any other magical creature from what Genim can tell. And as far as I know, he is quite knowledgeable of these things."

Stiles grinned and leaned back into Damien's side, slimming when his arm went around his waist and buried his face in his gaming magazine.

"Oh... How did you two meet?"

Stiles grinned even wider and lowered his magazine, "Well, he was so fucking drunk-"

Damien's hand went over Stiles' mouth for a moment before pulling back, cringing down at the now spit soaked hand before wiping it on Stiles' shirt. Stiles didn't care, he just sat up on the couch and turned to face him, laying himself bodily over Damien's side. He leaned into Damien and pecked him on the lips once before pulling back, "You're so cute, I love you."

Damien smiled, returning the kiss with one of his own before turning back to Scott, "I was inebriated, he tells no lie. But, our meeting was an accident. I'm not quite sure who I meant that summoning circle to call, but I was not expecting the queen of the underworld to yell at me for being so stupid."

Scott cocked his head to the side curiously, "Where does Stiles come in then?"

Damien smiled a little more fondly, "Celesta had decided to call my love to me when she realized she was getting no where herself with me. Genim came to my side, and as she put it, 'fixed me.'"

Stiles smiled sappily, "Yeah. I fixed him, because I'm a good person- er... entity... um, something like that. Either way, I fixed the idiot, and he got clingy, and started pestering Celesta, and now I'm stuck with him. Sucks for me." 

His words were gentle though, slowly leaning in again so he could rub noses with Damien, ignoring Scott and Issac making gagging noises behind him, grinning wide.

"So, it's like, he found your number on accident, but you were helpful and so he kept calling?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment, "Kinda."

"You two are so disgustingly cute."

"I know."

***

"Why are you staring at me?"

Damien sighed and slid down on Stiles' pillow a little bit, leaning in to press a light kiss to Stiles' cheek, making the tired boy smile. "You used to do it to me all the time, back when I was the one that needed sleep and you were the immortal being."

Stiles snorted and squirmed into a comfier position, "You're not immortal. You've already died. The only criteria you needed to be immortal, and you've already failed."

Damien grinned and leaned in with a fond smile, kissing the corner of Stiles' mouth, "Still, you need sleep this time, I don't. You're so beautiful when you're sleeping. Beautiful always, but beautiful while you sleep."

"Dork."

Stiles turned back over, it was still dark out, he could sleep some more. Damien fitted himself to Stiles' back with a smile and nuzzled into his neck, "What are you thinking about?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment before answering, "I... I don't want you to go."

Damien's smile fell a little before coming back, "Stupid. It's not like it's forever."

Stiles nodded and turned back over, sliding his hand into Damien's and leaning in for another kiss, "I know that. I just miss you so much."

"Maybe I can visit more often. You know, the world would be a much better place if we could see departed loved ones every once in a while."

Stiles hummed in thought, "Hmm, just think about it, getting to testify at your own murder trial, or finally getting to tell your lover they were the only person you ever loved. So many things could be different if the gods ruled this Earth once more. It could also be chaos though."

Damien nodded, "Yeah, but it would have to be regulated."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to get me promoted?"

"Maybe. It does sound interesting at the least."

Stiles let out a small laugh, "You are way too good at distracting me. I do want to see you more often."

Damien smiled, "Well, just answer me this; if you never saw me again until the day you died in this life, is the love you have for your pack and father not enough to keep you here as long as you can?"

Stiles paused, eyes growing wet at the idea of leaving his father so soon. He really did love the man. The same man that had held him just last month when he'd had a nightmare, and still woke him up every morning and made him lunch to take to school when he could. The man that had accepted him so easily when he and Claudia had been teenagers, proceeding to have a fight with his fiance over who he stands next to at their wedding, and losing.

He'd always love him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll stay. I hope to see you more, I really do, but I could never hurt him like that. Never. He's still my daddy."

"Good. Go back to sleep, it's still early."

***

"It's like, sex, but gayer."

"So, it's like, gay sex."

"Oh, I always forget straight sex is a thing. No, it's like, gay sex, but gayer."

"Woah. That's pretty gay."

"Yeah."

"What are you two even talking about?"

Stiles looked up and smiled blindingly at Peter and Malia, looking innocent, "He had some questions. About, like, death and stuff."

Damien snorted and looked away from Stiles' cell phone (that he's politely stolen for his time on the surface) and rolled his eyes at Stiles and Scott, "I don't remember death being that gay, and I'm gay, so I might know."

Stiles shook his head, "Nah, Damien, I'm talking about the celestial out-of-body people."

"Oh, I've never done that before. Sounds kind of creepy, becoming some random floating consciousness, going around and watching people do things, never doing anything yourself."

"Yeah, I've done it a few times, it's pretty gay, trust me."

Damien raised his eyebrows and gave Stiles a humoring look, "Sure it is."

***

"Why do we always loiter at your friends house?"

Stiles leaned back against Damien's side and shrugged, "Dad has work right now, Derek and Peter are like, rich or something and so they never work, and there's always someone here, and pack is awesome, so they're nice to be around. Um, when Derek isn't glaring, and Peter isn't creeping."

Damien hummed and leaned against Stiles' shoulder, pressing his lips against the skin while his arm slid around Stiles' waist. He sat there for a few minutes, enjoying just being as close to the boy as he could for the moment.

Stiles, for all that he loved being close and quiet with Damien though, still had that one ADD issue in this lifetime and needed something to do. He pulled out his phone and fiddled with it a bit, checking his email before opening up angry birds and attempting to beat his high score.

"What is that?"

"Um, a pig? Or... something, I don't know."

Damien snorted into his shoulder and reached around to poke at the screen, making Stiles hide a grin while he tried to pull away, "Stop that."

"What, am I distracting you?"

"More like getting in my way. Stop it."

"No."

Stiles tried to wriggle out of Damien's hold, pulling the phone out of Damien's reach, before Damien tried to grab for it, toppling them both onto the floor and pinning Stiles to the ground.

Stiles let out an 'oof' as he found himself rid of his phone and pinned under a not-so-teenage-as-him male, who was triumphantly holding his phone. "You're a jerk."

"Yeah."

***

Derek nearly jumped out of his skin when the near silence in his loft was suddenly broken by a crashing sound coming from the living room before sighing.

"You gonna go check on them?"

He looked up at Peter with a glare and closed his laptop, wondering why he had to be the one to do it, before getting up and going into the living room.

He didn't know what to expect, but this was not it. Damien was sprawled out on the living room floor with Stiles sitting on his stomach, looking slightly confused while Stiles reached out to grab the phone out of his hands, the two of them looking like a flailing pair of kittens, fighting over a chew toy.

"You know, for someone older than dirt, you act like a five year old."

Stiles stopped, his body flat against Damien's as he tried to get the phone, looking up at Derek with wide eyes before he flushed bright red, sitting up, but not moving off of Damien. "Oh, I was just... uh, you know, I used to be very... um, dignified and all that."

Derek crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. "Really now? What happened."

Stiles shrugged, "I met him. Suddenly I realized... life is nice, and just because you have a job to do, doesn't mean you can't enjoy the time you get in between all the work. The time you have, with someone you like spending time with."

He looked down at Damien and grinned, bending forward to seal their lips together, ignoring Derek as he left the room once more, focusing on seeing how far he could get his tongue down Damien's throat.

***

"I should have known it'd be you of all people."

Stiles looked up from his place on the couch, lying with his head in Damien's lap and watching him play games on Stiles' phone. Damien was picking them up rather quick. He gave his dad an odd look and shrugged, "Me of all people, what?"

John sighed and came over to sit next to them on the floor, "You of all people, that has that one relationship that everyone else aspires to have, that one so full of patience and love that no one else is even sure how you do it."

Stiles' jaw dropped a little before the teenager burst out laughing, making Damien pause the game finally and card one hand soothingly through Stiles' hair, keeping the boy from choking on his own mirth.

"Daddy, you can't be serious, no really."

"Why not, you really do."

Stiles snorted one last time and nuzzled into Damien's hand, "You're an idiot. I know fully well me and Damien have that, but you and Mama had that type of relationship too."

"We did not."

Stiles shook his head, "Nah-uh, you so totally did. When I first met you two, you would sit there for hours while she read through spell books, just quietly watching her because you loved her so much. When you both finally had me, there never seemed to be a single issue with you two, you always shared the burden of having a new born baby who knew nearly everything about you and still wanted you to hold him while he fell asleep. You both were so in sinc about everything, knowing exactly what the other needed. And even this long apart, you still crave to be near each other so much. You have a patient relationship too you know."

John sighed, thinking about his late wife was always painful. Stiles had helped a lot though, in more ways than one.

He'd been the one that sat by his bed when he'd had a bit too much to drink and told him of all the ways everything was going to be okay. He was the one that John had taken with him to work in the summers, loving how he'd draw quietly in one corner for hours, colouring the fields that he said his mama was walking in now, waiting for her husband and son.

He'd always been there.

Somehow, after years of having quiet talks with his son about what comes after life, he no longer felt such a sting when Stiles mentioned her.

John leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles' forehead, "You know, you're probably to thank for every good thing we ever had. For once since my teen years, I look forward to death instead of away from it. Everyone should have you in their life, telling them all about the wonders that await them instead of letting them cling to their painful existence, no matter how much it hurts them. You're a good boy."

Stiles' eyes fluttered open, "Thank's Daddy... why do you think it's odd that me and Damien have a patient relationship?"

John shrugged, "You used to be so different back when I first met you. You were quieter too."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, cause back then I was immortal, a servant to the gods. Now I'm a squishy human with feelings and ADD and anxiety. It's hard to stay in one place for too long."

"You seem to do it well since Damien's come to visit."

Stiles grinned and rolled over to look up at Damien with a sappy grin, "That's easy. Being with Damien is home."

***

"Ugh, you two make me sick."

"That was uncalled for." Stiles glared across the room at Lydia and wrapped his arms a little more firmly around Damien's shoulders, "What's got you in a mood."

Lydia's nose twitched and she flopped down on the couch across from them, "Nothing. Just wondering why you two have to be so perfect."

Stiles shrugged, "Because dead people get to be whatever the fuck they want."

Damien looked at his sideways and slapped his thigh, making him jump a little, "That's a crude way of putting it."

Stiles looked down at him with an affronted face and pouted, "Fine."

Stiles looked back up at Lydia who looked more curious than anything now. "Do you two ever fight?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment and opened his mouth to answer when Damien beat him to it, "He lies. Constantly. I didn't like it."

Lydia raised an eyebrow and gave Stiles an odd look, "He lies? About what?"

"Everything."

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his arms back from Damien, sitting on the couch next to him with a huff, "Well think about it. If you knew the secrets to everything ever, wouldn't you lie too? It's not like you can just up and say 'hey buddy, did you know that life is a meaningless test where you hopefully find your soulmate and the gods test your faithfulness and worthiness to go to the green fields and be happy for the rest of forever? Cause it kinda is.' cause that would go real well."

Damien gave him an unimpressed look, "See, he lies. About everything. I told him to stop lying or I'd stop talking to him."

"Did he?"

"Well, kind of. After a while, I asked him to stop telling me the truth."

"Why?"

"Some of it's kind of... iffy."

Lydia looked away from them, a horrified look on her face, "I guess that's all I need to know then."

"Probably."


End file.
